Harry Potter: A different perspective
by Perfectly Miss Nobody
Summary: A Harry Potter story based on RPG characters that me and my friends own.
1. Introduction

Summary: This is a story about 3 girls in Hogwarts, the same years as Harry Potter in the crew. The Characters are loosely based on HP RPG characters me and my friends (Squiglet8 and CloakOfNight) have had. Totally humour, umm...yeah so just read if you think this sounds interesting.  
  
Author's note: I don't own anything except my sense of humour and we don't know where I picked that up.  
  
Credits: J.K. Rowling, The Enchanted Forest RPG, The Maruders Map: Ravenclaw RPG, Squiglet8, CloakOfNight. 


	2. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

Adrienne stood in the bustling Diagon Alley. She was 11 years old, getting ready for her first year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had all been explained to her, surprised as she was, a year ago. Her parents sat her down at their large kitchen table, and explained that she was awizard. They told her about Diagon Alley, potions, wands, and other complicated wizarding things that an 11 year old would not normally comprehend. She was not happy about leaving her home, yet a certain excitement came over her as she realised the true capabilities of a wizard.  
  
Her mother pulled her into to a store. It's walls were bare, except for moving pictures. An old man stood behind the counter, and he smiled when they entered.  
  
"Ah, another first year?" He said.  
  
"Yes, Adrienne Monroe." Her mother replied, an edge of intolorance in her voice.  
  
"Well lets see here." He went back in a store room, but called out "You do know, Adrienne, that the wand chooses the wizard? Ah here we go, a nice boomslang skinned one with one or two unicorn hairs." He brought back a small polished wand. "Give it a go then." He handed her it.   
  
She stared at it, not exactly knowing what to do.  
  
"Just shake it a bit." He motioned.  
  
Adrienne glanced at her mother, and noticed her mother looked quite unhappy. Almost as bad as when she met the goblins in Gringotts, where they had picked up more money than Adrienne could handle.  
  
She shook the wand, and to her amazement, small sparks erupted from the end of it.  
  
"My my, a winner on her first try." Mr Olivander smiled, but this news seemed to upset her mother even more.  
  
"B-boom slang skin. That's the skin of a serpent!" Adrienne's mother shrieked.  
  
"Yes ma'am, do calm down."   
  
"Snake....Slytherin....my daughter simply cannot be a Slytherin!" Her face was turning an odd shade of red.  
  
"What's a Slytherin?" Adrienne asked her mother, then quickly came to the realisation that wasn't the best question to ask.  
  
"Ma'am, I'm sorry, the wand chooses the wizard."  
  
"Well there is some mistake! I will not have any...respectable daughter of mine being a Slytherin!" And so they commenced in a fight. Adrienne sighed, her mother didn't seem to get along well in the wizarding world. She left, for her mother had already paid anyway, and looked for something interesting to do. Standing outside Honeydukes were two girls. One was shorter, and had bright red hair, the other was taller, and intimidating looking. Adrienne walked slowly towards them, she figured maybe they'd be up for interesting conversation.  
  
The red head approached her, "Hey there, how would you like Genuine Honeydukes candy for half the price? I've got Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, you name it I got it."  
  
"Hey, you told me you don't have any Chocolate Frogs!" The other girl complained.  
  
"That's because you have enough, and you wouldn't pay for mine anyways."  
  
"Yeah, but I nearly have 500 cards!"   
  
"Good for you, anyway, how bout it?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Oh, am I being rude? Im being rude aren't I?"  
  
"Yes." The taller girl started to laugh.  
  
"Shut up! Anyway, I'm Rachel, and that is Artemis."  
  
"Er..nice to meet you, I'm Adrienne."  
  
"Oh...hullo Adrienne." Artemis smiled.  
  
"Must you always say that?" Rachel whined.  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Oh..hullo."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"What are you guys doing anyway?" Adrienne tried to intervene.  
  
"Oh, well Rachel made a stupid bet..."  
  
"It was not stupid! I was positive that the goblins weren't looking!"  
  
"Anyway...she lost all her money, so she's trying to get it all back. She's not exactly wealthy, that was her school money."  
  
"Hey, lets not get down on the family here, we aren't poor!"  
  
"I could give you the money." Adrienne offered.  
  
"I don't do charity."  
  
"I'll buy candy then, here's 100 galleons."  
  
"Bloody hell! Can I have some?" Artemis grinned.  
  
"Here's 50 for you, since you're probably better off."  
  
"So you're rich?"  
  
"Yep. My mom is in the wand shop arguing with Mr. Olivander."  
  
"G-d he's nice, how can she be fighting with him?" Rachel questioned.  
  
"She thinks he's jinxing me into Slytherin or something."  
  
Artemis replied, "Och. You're too nice to be a Slytherin, don't worry."   
  
"What's Och?"  
  
"ADRIENNE!"  
  
"Och that's my mom" She giggled, "Ill see you...at....Hogwarts...maybe..."  
  
"Yeah, bye!" They called. 


	3. Chapter 2: Trains, Boats, and *lack of* ...

Adrienne got home with her books, 3 robes, a winter cloak, some gloves, first year books, a brass cauldron, a pointed hat, name tags, a potions kit, and pockets full of candy. She sat glumly in her room. 2 weeks until she got to go to Hogwarts. And her mother seemed rather pissed off. Her mother and father were discussing housing in Hogwarts in the kitchen, quite loudly. Adrienne rolled over and flipped on her radio. "Yesterday" by The Beatles came on. She listened to it, and also to the discussion downstairs.  
  
"She must not be a Slytherin!"  
  
"Why Patty? What is the matter, I'm not saying she is, but what's wrong if she is?!"  
  
"Its the principle! Don't you remember?"  
  
"That was 15 years ago!"  
  
"Still!"  
  
"Come on, let's just hope for the best."  
  
"You hope, James, but I will have no part in my daughter's life if she is...is one of them!"  
  
Her mother's voice diminished, and she knew that her mother was crying. Adrienne rolled over and picked up one of her books, A History of Magic, by Bathilda Bagshot, and started reading.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two weeks slowly passed, and finally the day came. Her mother was too weak from crying all night to take Adrienne, so her father agreed.   
They left in his small grey car. Adrienne watched the scenery go by, knowing she wouldn't be part of it anymore. The ride went quickly, there was no discussion. He helped her with her bags, but she took them herself.   
  
"Well, Ill see you again this summer." Her dad smiled.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Don't get into trouble."  
  
"Alright." She saw Rachel and Artemis and was itching to go over there.  
  
"We'll send you an owl that you can keep in a week or two."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Bye Adrienne. Oh and one last thing, don't get into Slytherin."  
  
"Ok. Bye." She ran off. He left the station quickly, feeling a bit out of place.  
  
"Hi guys, remember me, Adrienne?"  
  
"Yep, the girl with the fussy mom." Rachel replied.  
  
"Oh...hullo." Artemis said.  
  
"You do say that alot, don't you?" Adrienne laughed.  
  
"Mmmhmm." Artemis replied a few seconds later.  
  
"She's preoccupied what with opening numerous chocolate frogs and staring at those red head guys." Rachel whispered loudly. Artemis hardly took notice.  
  
"I see...do either of you have owls? Im getting one in a bit, from my parents."  
  
"Us too." Rachel replied. "Not sure if we're getting any, but it'll come in a few weeks if I do. Not that sure about Artie though."  
  
"Don't call me Artie!"   
  
"Ah so she is listening."  
  
"So how exactly do we get to Platform 9 and 3/4?"  
  
"I heard," Rachel scanned the room, "That we run through a wall."  
  
"Sounds...difficult."  
  
"Hey," Artemis prodded Rachel "Isn't that...Harry Potter?"  
  
"I do believe so. Over there with your red head buddies."  
  
"Who's Harry Potter?"  
  
They stared at Adrienne in amazement.  
  
"Are you serious?" They began to chuckle "Have you been living under a rock?"  
  
"Basically."  
  
"Harry Potter is the boy who lived, Voldemort killed his parents and tried to kill him too, by putting a powerful spell on him, but he only got a lightning shaped scar, and he's still alive. A celebrity in the wizarding world." Rachel began to sound like a commercial.  
  
"Oh. I wonder if any of that has to do with my being in Slytherin?" Adrienne had still been trying to figure out what was wrong with Slytherin.  
  
"Well, they say, all people who live in Slytherin are evil, but thats just rumours." Rachel said.   
  
"Oh look!" Artemis was holding a Famous Wizards and Witches card, "I got a Ptolemy!"  
  
"Er..." Rachel raised her brow.  
  
"Yeah its ultra rare! Sha-wing!" Artemis did a small victory dance.  
  
"Whatever floats your boat." Adrienne added.  
  
"Speaking of boats, we better go to the train now, look your red heads are leaving too." Rachel stepped back, "Ill go first!" She ran straight forward into the wall, except that the wall was solid. She fell backwards onto the ground. Artemis and Adrienne couldn't help but snicker.  
  
"Ahem...Rachel?" Artemis pointed to the sign indicating that they were on platform 8.   
  
"Yes.." Rachel got up and rubbed her head. "#%()*$" she muttered incoherent obscenities.   
  
They watched the little red heads run through the wall to platform 9 and 3/4, and followed about a minute behind them. Once inside, they hurried onto the train for a nice leisurely ride, in which they would meet many of Artemis' interesting wizard cousins. Only the cool ones, of course.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Like so far? Then please review, need ego inflation in order to continue. 


	4. Chapter 3: Oh...hullo!

Rachel, Artemis, and Adrienne piled comfortably into empty seats up near the front of the train car. Adrienne took out her History of Magic book and skimmed it. Artemis was sorting her cards, and opening chocolate frogs. Suddenly, their compartment door burst open.  
  
"Oh...hullo." Artemis said to the bushy haired girl who entered.  
  
"Hello there, I am Hermione Granger, and my friend Neville has just lost his toad Trevor, do you girls have it?"  
  
"No, we don't steal toads..." Rachel replied, a bit doubtful of the girls intentions.  
  
"Only small shiny objects." Artemis added, a chocolate frog hopping out of her pocket.  
  
"They have to be worth money too, preferably lots." Adrienne began to giggle as Hermione's face turned pink.  
  
"Hmmph, you people are no help." And with that she left.  
  
"Priss." They all said at once, and then began to laugh.  
  
Artemis said "That was fun." as the laughter died down.  
  
Then, the door opened again.  
  
"Any room in here?"  
  
"Hey, thats my cousin Joe!" Artemis squealed.  
  
"Oh...hullo" He replied, sitting next to her.  
  
Rachel leaned over to Adrienne, "It must be genetic."  
  
"Joe wants to be a writer! He's a first year like us!"  
  
"Yup." Joe was busy stealing chocolate frogs from Artemis' large pile.  
  
"Is Joe in here?" Another boy leaned in. "Oh....hullo Artemis, Joe." It was Patrick, another one of Artemis' cousins.  
  
"Oh, hullo Pat!" Artemis and Joe both said at once, Joe shoving a couple more frogs into his protruding pocket.  
  
Rachel sighed. They rode on, talking about their expecations of Hogwarts, until finally Joe and Patrick left, because it was almost time to change into their dress robes. The robes were smelly and itchy, Adrienne noted, but she would get used to it. The train finally came to a lurching stop.  
  
"We're here!" Adrienne screeched, ripping the door of their compartment open.  
  
"Well someone's had a wee bit too much sugar today." Artemis stuffed another chocolate frog into her mouth.  
  
"Mmmhmm." Rachel sighed, feeling like a mother.  
  
They left their seats behind, and slowly filed off the train into the twighlight. 


End file.
